This invention is related to pitot tubes adapted to sense both a dynamic pressure and a static pressure through a series of opening, and more particularly to a pitot tube having a circular exterior cross-section, an upstream, forward opening, and a plurality of rear openings, some of which are disposed at an angle about 110 degrees rearwardly of the forward dynamic opening and others at a greater rearward angle.
In my co-pending patent application, a novel pitot tube was disclosed which obviates some of the problems of conventional flow-sensing tubes in which the fluid pressure varies as it passes around the tube. My co-pending application disclosed a pitot tube having two side openings downstream of each forward opening, the side openings being located within a range of angles to provide a substantially constant flow coefficient throughout the normal usable range of fluid velocities, that is, a flow coefficient that is substantially independent of the fluid's Reynolds Number which is a function of the fluid passing through the conduit as well as its velocity.